<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter's revelations by Maple_n_honey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409286">Winter's revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple_n_honey/pseuds/Maple_n_honey'>Maple_n_honey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fae &amp; Fairies, Family, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, Ice Skating, Inspired by Cirque du Soleil's Crystal, Inspired by MCYT, Inspired by Music, Magic, Multi, Not Proofread, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple_n_honey/pseuds/Maple_n_honey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purely a test chapter for a story I have in my head that is inspired by Crystal from Cirque du Soleil and the lore behind the Dream SMP (a very weird combo I know). </p>
<p>Basically, human witch OC falls into a river whilst Ice skating and has revelations about the prevalent wars in her country and her family, is saved by a group of witches who tap into her untamed magic more and return to the country and end the wars once and for all.</p>
<p>Please read I need feedback &gt;.&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter's revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, she’s on the ice again. Silly little humans with their silly little hobbies!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Boredom seeped into her soul at the rebel meeting continued on. A protest against the human king by magic folk, yet humans were prohibited in any sorts to join the rebellion. It was to create a staple, a mark in history that magic would always prevail and that they need not the “pitiful” magic of human witches and soothe slayers to help aid their victory. Being of a witch’s soul allowed her to at least be there, although Elora’s input was not taken seriously. <br/>Only her sisters, true descendants, and inheritors of fae genetics, would be recognised in the downfall of the king. <br/>In the absence of the council’s attention, Elora escaped through the doors with nothing but a whisper in the wind. Out she went to explore the ground the rebel base was located upon. Snow-covered the landscape and hills rolled just beyond the line of trees. If squinting, a tinge of red where the secret portal was could be seen just through the crevice of two mountains. It was almost… peaceful. Had it not been for a thunderous war on the other side of that portal, Elora would enjoy these snowy plains and let her magic run free. Far from the watchful eyes of the guards around the town and the judgements of both humans and magic folk. Her magic wasn’t even tied to the village anymore due to underuse, her home felt like a house she merely existed in. <br/>Through the trees, something bright caught her attention as it danced around branches and through the wind. A wisp, like ghosts, showed an orb-like form to strangers. With a final glance to the house, Elora ran after the orb, a spark of hope for a potential adventure welled up inside her. It led her to a clearing, an opening in the trees which held a river that spiralled toward the horizon, all frozen over in the depth of winter. Resonance seemed to well up inside her; with one last determinate thought, Elora pulled out her cards, withdrew her skates and decided to follow the wisp out into the middle.<br/>At least she could have this.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The peace of the lake was disrupted by a shrill cry of “DAD!! We’ve found her” that could be heard at the edge of the ice. Elora was nonchalant of the voices, continuing to follow the wisp in a sort of trance, dancing to the same rhythm as it were. Now under the watch of her family (true faes, her peers at school liked to remind her), the usual sense of nerves never came when it came to being watched as she skated. <br/>“… look at our silly little human sister with her silly little human hobby” Margo giggled “they are all the same, isn’t that right, Alice?” <br/>No mind was paid to the taunting words. As she spun to the centre, Elora’s wisp vanished from sight as if it was a mere trick of the light. She could hear her dad, who had apparently been joined by the close family friends now, as their voices were also calling, telling her to come in now. Its cold, and they want to go back through the portal. The words were drowned out, however, by that same wisp returning. Although, its form had turned into a reflection of Elora herself. As they faced each other, the wisp copied her movements, moving in time as though to create a three-dimensional mirror. Her family watched on at the edge of the lake as more wisps seemed to circle the pair in the middle, seemingly interested in the spectacle that prevailed in the middle. They were taunting her, daring her to pull out her cards and take on a magic form, to join them. Reaching in the bag, she pulled out the first card in her deck: her own, where she stored excess magic. Accessing it was easy enough and the form was a comfortable one, but the wisps seemed to snuff out like candles.<br/>She was stood there, in front of family and friends, in a form that would leave her mocked and ridiculed and she would hear no end to it. The wisps had succeeded in trying to humiliate her if that was their goal. But the opposite was proven when the same reflection skated back to her still in her human form. All the wisps seemed to want to interact with her now. As the pair glided on the ice, shouts and pleas from the side-lines were deafened in the picking up wind. Suddenly a rumble from the earth beneath them was felt and the reflection returned to its orb form. Cracks were starting to form in the ice, as well as in her confidence in her abilities. As Elora hoped over different cracks and breaks, she was able to get a glimpse of her family one last time before she was thrown into the freezing water and the ice sealed up above her once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think of this if you come across it, I want to write more but I won't make time unless people like it</p>
<p>My Twitter is under the same name &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>